Cynthia Rella
by Onshu
Summary: A cinderella story involving MCR. With a little twist at the end.... AND Possibility of a sequel.


" Cindy!" yelled Agatha, standing with her arms crossed at the bottom of the stairs. " Get down here! The disgusting rat you call a dog wants you!" Agatha picked up a couple of tissues off of the small table beside the stairs and used them to drag a small, hairless poodle from its bed, where it had been whimpering for the last few minutes.

At her sister's call, Cindy ran down the stairs to get her poodle, which not only needed to eat, but also needed a bath desperately. She took her dog from her sister's unrelenting grasp, " Why can't you leave poor Samantha alone?" She laughed as the dog started to lick her savior's face.

Agatha looked disgusted, " How can you stand that filthy rat putting its tongue all over you?"

Cindy put her hand over Samantha's face to keep it from licking her and looked at her sister, " Well, it wouldn't look like a rat if you let me feed it every once in a while. And hair would help with that problem, too."

Agatha scoffed and spat on the floor, " What, and let it get even filthier? And flea ridden as well?" she shook her head and laughed, " Cynthia, you are thick, I swear." She began to walk into the next room, but stopped and turned around, " Oh, and before I forget, scrub the floors, they're disgusting," she continued to walk into the parlor, " And give that darn dog a bath!" The door slammed behind her. Cindy heard a loud thump, allowing herself a tiny giggle at her older sister's misfortune as the door was reopened. Agatha pulled her skirt from its grasp.

Holding her dog, she tucked a lock of her golden hair behind her ear. " Well Samantha, let's get you a bath," she squeezed one of Samantha's paws, " Can't have your little feet dirtying ' Her Majesty's' precious floors, now can we?" Cynthia proceeded to head to the bathroom, only tripping on her dress twice on her way up the stairs.

But before she went to the bathroom to wash her dog, she went to her room, where there was some leftover sausage on her breakfast tray. She fed it to her poodle and did the same with the sausage on her sister's tray. _I don't understand my sister_, Cynthia thought as she fed Samantha, _with all of the money she has, she refuses to buy dog_ _food_. Cindy had many thoughts like this one, but chose to keep them to herself and do as she was told, as she felt it wasn't her place.

She walked into the bathroom, and grimaced as she saw herself in the mirror. Her Converse didn't go with her dress very well, but they sure would look good with her jeans at the My Chemical Fallout Romance Boy concert that night, if she could finish her chores in time, that is.

Cindy sighed as she washed Samantha, thinking about that particular band, _Wow, I wish Gerard Wentz would just whisk me away on his flying microphone…_She rubbed behind her dog's ears, somewhat out of it, giggling as she thought of Pete Way, Frank Stump and Patrick Iero, respectively. There was Ray Toro, too, but she didn't really care about him, no one really did. She only snapped out of her trance at her dog's whimpering cries. She stopped scrubbing, " Oh, I'm sorry, I was scrubbing too hard, wasn't I?" The poodle only barked in response.

She picked up a towel and dried her poodle as the bathtub was draining. This was an easy job, as it didn't have any hair. She paid special attention to the paws so they wouldn't get bathwater on the floor while she scrubbed it. So, she put down Samantha and laughed as she ran into the hallway and slipped as she headed to Cindy's room to take a nap.

The next job would be a taxing one. Cindy set about to tying up her hair as she filled up a bucket with water. She then grabbed the mop and headed downstairs.

As she untied her Converse and set then aside, she assessed the damage to the floor. Except for the single spot where Agatha's spit was, the tiles were spotless and sparkling. Cindy sighed and got to work anyway; there was no reason to get into an argument with her sister over the floor.

Within a few minutes, the mopping fell into an easy pattern: dip and scrub, scrub and dip. Within half of an hour, the job was done. She put aside her bucket and mop and dragged the waxier out of the entryway closet. She slid across the floor effortlessly. She had done this so many times; almost every day for the past week and a half. This part always took the longest: almost two hours.

When Cindy finally finished, she looked at her watch. _5:00 PM. Not much time to get ready, but just enough,_ she thought hopefully, _If this is all I have to do, that is._ She put up the waxier and rinsed out the water bucket and hung up the mop in its place in the bathroom. Then went to her room to get ready. But she forgot one thing: her Converse. She ran out to get them but was blocked by Agatha.

" Looking for something?" she smiled and looked at her feet, " Cynthia, if there is one thing you do have, it's taste in shoes; these things are so comfortable!" Cindy looked at her sister's feet; Agatha was wearing her Converse. " You left them by the stairs, so I thought I'd just…" She snatched at the air here, " … Take 'em."

Cynthia was shaking with fury; she felt like she wanted to rip her sister's head off.

Agatha laughed at her sister's frustration, " Are you really that surprised?" she turned around and started to walk away, " You can't always get what you want, sis"

Cindy was really peeved now; she was beginning to get tired of her sister's antics, " Yet somehow, you always seem to."

That stopped Agatha in her tracks, " You'll regret that," She said, not even looking over her shoulder, " Well, I'll be going now. I want to get there before the crowd does." And with that, Agatha headed downstairs and out the door.

Cynthia went to her room and slammed the door, feeling defeated. She sat on the bed and patted Samantha's head. " Why does everything go so wrongly for me?" The little hairless poodle simply whimpered. With nothing left to do, Cindy laid her head down on her pillow, hoping to get some sleep. Her eyes began to droop…

At that moment, there came a loud clap. Cindy jumped upright. At the end of her bed, there was a cloud of smoke that was just beginning to clear.

From within the smoke, Cindy heard someone give a hacking cough. When the visibility in the room got better, Cindy saw something amazing. Standing in her room was a tall, gorgeous blonde with dark blue eyes and strangely pointed ears. When his hacking cough subsided, he straightened himself out, " Wow, appearing in a puff of smoke is way overrated." He scratched his scalp, examined his nails, grimaced, and wiped his hand on his shirt, " Really, with all of this magic we have, we can't come up with a decent transporter? Like the one from Star Trek, that would be cool, ' Beam me up, Scotty!'"

Cindy looked at Gorgeous for a second and laughed, " You look like an elf." She noticed.

He nodded, " That's because I am one, stupid."

Feeling rather offended, Cindy replied, " But you're not short."

Continuing to stare at his nails, Gorgeous nodded again, " Yes, I know that." He looked up at Cynthia, " Are you a little slow?"

Cindy, feeling out of it, continued, " What are you, 5'11"?"

He was getting kind of annoyed now, " Enough about my height, okay! I happen to know how tall I am!" he yelled.

" Fine!" she answered, taken aback, " Who are you, anyway?"

Elf man went back to normal, in reaction to a normal question, " I guess you could say I'm your guardian angel of sorts."

Cynthia nodded in understanding, " Oh, so you're my fairy godmo- uh- father?"

He shook his head and put his hand on his forehead, " Please don't call me that, I get enough of that from my brothers"

" What would you like me to call you, then?" Cindy replied, crossing her arms.

" Gabriel is fine," he answered.

Cynthia's eyes widened, " Like the angel?" She laughed to herself, _The name suits him. _She uncrossed her arms now, " What are you doing here, anyway?"

" I'm here to help you with your predicament." Gabriel looked at her seriously for a second, " Let me guess… You're going to a party, but you have nothing to wear due to sisters you can't stand." At Cindy's shocked expression, Gabriel shook out his arms, " Cool, I'm getting really good at this one!" He snapped his fingers and there she was dressed rather formally, glass slippers and everything, " Ah, there she is, a vision in white! Now for the ride…"

Cindy just shook her head and interjected before Gabriel could go any further, " I don't think you get my situation, I'm going to a concert."

Gabriel stopped whatever he was doing and turned to face her, " Oh. Well then, that's different." He snapped his fingers again and they were outside, in a puff of smoke of course, but Cindy was dressed completely differently. There were her Converse! Or shoes that looked exactly like them, but a little cleaner. Even better than that, was the car that was parked in the driveway. _A Jaguar? Are you kidding me!?_ She thought, beginning to hyperventilate. " The smoke is terrible, I know. Hey, can you drive?" Gabriel asked, but at Cindy's blank stare, he groaned and opened the passenger door, " I'll drive. I usually don't do this kind of stuff." And they got in the car and drove off.

When they got to the concert, she opened the door and as she hopped out she said, " Anything I need to know, any curfews"

He thought about it for a second and then said, " Uh, now that I think about it, yeah, midnight, you know the deal." He smiled and drove off.

_Well, here goes…_she thought as she walked through the door. She looked at her watch._ 8:00 PM. Well, four hours is better than nothing…_She looked at the stage, and noticed there was no one on it._ Oh you've got to be kidding me. Is the concert already over? At 8 'o clock? _Then she saw Gerard Wentz and realized why she was there in the first place. She started hyperventilating again. He walked up to her and smiled, " Hey, I saw you just got here. I'm sorry you missed it. It was a great show." She felt really embarrassed now: she missed it. Gerard just laughed at her expression, " Don't feel bad though, we do have another set coming up."

Cindy just shook her head, " I really can't; I feel ridiculous being here at all," she laughed, " I have to go." She started to head to the door.

" Wait!" Gerard called after her, " Can I at least get your name?" But she was already gone.

She stopped for just a second, _Well, what the hey, let's make this a real Cinderella story,_ and so she took off one of her Converse and threw it to Gerard, and he caught it with a confused look as Cindy ran off into the dark streets, limping slightly.

She ran all of the way home. _Where is that Jag when I need it?_ She walk into the house which suddenly seemed much bigger. _Agatha's been here_, she thought as she saw the house. Cindy walked over to the table by the stairs, where the tissue box was askew.

As she fixed the tissue box, she noticed there was a note on the table. It read:

_Dear Cynthia,_

_I'm off to marry Gerard now. You can have the house if you want it, because I obviously don't need it anymore. Oh yeah, and he told me to give back your shoe. Ha! You didn't really think you would beat me, did you?_

_Love Always,_

_Your sister Agatha_

_P.S. I think your dog died. Sorry, I really am. (not)_

"Samantha?" Cindy felt herself begin to choke up. _My only real friend…_All of the sudden, there was another crack and there was that hacking cough again.

Gabriel appeared beside her, " Wow, that's gotta hurt… At least you don't have to deal with your terrible sister anymore…" He smiled at her.

She laughed at the thought of freedom, " Huh. I guess I did get my happy ending…"


End file.
